


Back to normal

by orphan_account



Series: Operation: Beautiful [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: :(, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Asshole Eddie Kaspbrak, Author Projecting, Body Shaming, Depressed Richie Tozier, Eating Disorders, Eddie and Richie are married, Hurt Richie Tozier, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Richie is chubby, Self Harm, Stan is married to patty, Stanley Uris and Richie Tozier are best friends, Toxic Relationships, Weight Issues, ben is married to Beverly, beverly Marsh and Richie Tozier are best friends, chubby!richie, eddie is legit crazy, future suicide attempt, implied bipolar disorder, it’s been a week, it’s my birthday tomorrow and I wrote this to celebrate, not Eddie Kaspbrak friendly, o yeah, protective losers, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: !!![READ THE TAGS]!!!After 5 months of being married, the magic between Eddie and Richie has vanished...Well, for Eddie, anyway.This is the story of how He, and Richie, try to revive their relationship.No matter the cost.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris & Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier & The Losers Club, Stanley Uris/Patty Blum
Series: Operation: Beautiful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603288
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Back to normal

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags If you get triggered easily by this stuff.
> 
> This might be rushed, but, it took me two weeks to put down on ‘paper’ so...here it is!
> 
> I hope you like it, it’s a series, and I hope you don’t mind my bad writing! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was just any other normal Saturday night. 

Richie had prepared dinner, having Eddie made a meal the night before, and now the both of them were sitting at their dinner table. Eating a nice hot plate of chicken and rice.

A bland meal, but the only healthy thing Richie could think of in the short span of time he had.

It must of been good, though. 

Not either of them had spoken a word since the food was on their plates. Only the sounds of utensils clinking against porcelain plates filled the hole of empty commotion.

Richie suspected his husband- he’ll never get tired of calling Eddie that- was just tired from work. Stories of customers that filtered through Eddie’s office each day with the most wildest of problems, and attitudes, made the comedian want to drop dead of exhaustion on the spot. 

He would never be able to work an office job, let alone one involving statistics, and was very ‘blessed’ for the talent he had to work a ‘job’- ‘you’re basically a clown’ Stan had told him once- that required barley any desk sitting and even less brain power.

When he got booked for his first big gig, his mother had said that being a comedian was a job made for him and, finally, after 27 years he found himself agreeing with her.

Richie smiled to himself and shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth. He raised a brow at the strong taste of pepper, thinking back to if he even did add any pepper onto the meat, and shrugged his shoulders.

‘ Probably used one of Eddie’s expensive spices by mistake.’ 

It wouldn’t be the first time.

And, speaking of Eddie....he had barley touched his food. 

With a silver fork stuck straight into a giant piece of uncut chicken, salad on the side instead of rice, Eddie’s plate looked as if he just got it to take a picture. Post it on his social media, and then dip. Leaving the perfectly- slightly- good food to cool and end up at the bottom of trash bin at the end of the day. Or, maybe in a homeless mans stomach.

His deep brown eyes stared, not directly at Richie but, past the top of his ear. Forehead frowning at him just with the wrinkles he had and mouth wavering like he wanted to say something.

Richie swallows the chicken in his mouth, grunting at the spice that tingled in his throat, and stares back at his husband.

He smirked.” Whats got you in such a funk, Eds? You’ve barely touched your dinner.” Eddie dropped his eyes to look at the food on his plate. His face unreadable and uninterested.

Richie coughed into his fist and wiped the wet mucas that came up onto his jeans, hoping the rough clear of the throat Eddie gave him didn’t mean he saw him do it. 

Eddie totally did.

Richie ripped a piece of his meat into a smaller bite.” I spent a lot of time making this meal, practically had to fight an old hag at the store for just this chicken, and I’m hurt you haven’t even tried it, yet.” 

Eddie’s mouth twitches. It was small, hardly noticeable to the untrained eye, but Richie saw it clear as day. 

He raised both his brows.” Got something on you want to say to me?”

Eddie tapped a finger against the table top and sighed, a familiar thing Richie would hear when the other man was about to go on a disappointed spiel.

Richie tapped his fork against the top of his opposite hand.

Eddie clasped his hands on the table. Straightening his back, scary and commanding, he looked at the man across the table with pointed eyes.

“What happened to you?” Eddie asked, face lacking any sign of playful banter, bluntly without a flinch.

Richie raised a brow, happy he was talking to someone now, but confused by the question.

He took a bite of his chicken. Some of its juice- ‘grease’, as Eddie would say- dripped down his chin in a thick river of shiny oil before being cleaned up with a quick swipe of his pink tongue. He picked up a napkin to wipe off his chin.

Leaning towards Eddie with his elbows on the table, knowing very well it would piss the short fire cracker off, he tilted his head.

“ Where’s this coming from, spaghetti?”. Richie teased, eyebrows wagging, as he took a sip of water. “ Are you finally getting tired of me? Ready to file for a divorce, keep the house, and make me live with the hobos down the street?.” His voice may of sounded cheerful but, deep down, his stomach coiled and rotted away at the idea that, maybe, Eds was getting sick of him.

But they’d only been together for 5 months...the magic couldn’t of left so soon...could it?

Eddie scoffed.“ At times, yes, I do get tired of you, but that doesn’t mean I hate you,” He took a moment to scratch a spot on his nose and puffed out a breath through thin lips. “ It just means some things need to change...”

Richie swallows thickly at Eddie’s, borderline, threatening tone and slumped back down into his chair, a smirk still prominent. 

Even if the feeling in his stomach turned to ice. 

He avoided looking Eddie in the eyes and picked back up his fork to take a hearty bite of chicken. Chewing slowly so the sounds of his smacking wasn’t the only thing ringing in his ears.

“ Is this about me making a joke about your dick in front of your divorce lawyer? Cause, I swear to you, I would never do it again! And, I let you pick what to watch on tv for a whole week!” He pointed at Eddie with his fork. “ I think that was punishment enough.” He paused to swallow bits of meat stuck between his teeth.

“ What else could you do to make my life more miserable than by making me sit through 24 hours of Jeopardy?Huh?” Richie accused, placing down his fork to scoop up a pile of white rice into his waiting mouth, voice entangled with faint hypocrisy- as if he didn’t force Eddie to watch episode upon episode of Snapped with him just last week.  
He felt confident enough to make eye contact with his husband again, and did so while biting down on his utensil.

“ Force me to watch 48 hours of ID? Oh Eds.” He mocked through a densely muffled squeak of rice. Spewing some of the tiny white grain back onto his plate, where he just went and scooped up again with his spoon.

Eddie didn’t look pleased.“ You deserved it, for being such an ass...and, besides, this isn’t about that.” His face didn’t even twitch. A small hint of disgust was hidden in his eyes, but the radiation of harsh judgement pooling around him made Richie’s head grow heavy.

Richie asked, quietly.“ Then...then what’s it about?” 

The silence in the room stretched painfully thin as Richie, with his spoon halfway sticking out from between his lips, awaited an answer. Thoughts spinning around his head like flies to a dead boar’s head on a stick. 

Richie let out a low hum, his eyes squinted in thought.

Maybe it is divorce? Or, no, maybe he wants me to do more of the laundry? Yeah? I can do that...or, what if he wants me to get hairline surgery? 

....Does he think I’m not funny? 

Eddie harshly broke the quiet. 

“You used to be so skinny, Richie.”

An unexpected claim, really.

The spoon full of rice spewed across the table, the comedians eyes wide as he choked on his dinner. Some pieces flew onto Eddie’s plate, and bounced of his face.

If it were any other situation, Richie would of laughed at the way Eddie tried, and failed, to swat the rice right out of the air.

Maybe later...though.

Richie pounded a fist against his chest, resulting in big thundering ‘booms’ as he tried to choke down the rice left in his throat.

“ Wha...hggh! aht ggf!”

Eddie scowled at him and aggressively brushed the feel of wet, sticky rice with a napkin off his face. He pushed the plate away. His fingers pulling back from it quickly, as if the plate offended him, and crossed his arms.

“ Was that really necessary?” He asked, unnatural cool, with a sharp brow raised.

“ It’s not like it was a revelation, to you. I know you’re completely blind without your glasses but, if you can’t even see yourself clearly with them, then we seriously need to schedule you an eye appointment....along with your diet.”

Richie collected himself and took a sip of his water. He grimaced as the hard, he took the rice out too soon, grain slipped down into his stomach.  
He couldn’t tell if the feeling was sightly pleasurable, or humiliating. 

Setting down the glass, cheeks swollen red. from both the choking, and, Eddie’s constant stare, he cleared his throat.

“ A...a diet?” He uttered, dumbly.

“Yes, a diet, Richie. Something that helps you lose weight. Something I doubt you’ve ever done in you life!” With every heated word from Eddie’s rant, the man on the other side of the table slumped farther and farther into his chair. Wishing to disappear.  
Eddie talked with his hands.” I mean, are you not concerned about your weight?” 

Richie thought for a moment, and then looked down at his stomach. 

It wasn’t....that big, barley noticeable, when standing up but, nothing a person would laugh and call him fat, about.

Or maybe he’s just crazy?

Richie looked up, licking his lips.“ I, uh...I didn’t think it was a problem.” He cringed immediately, knowing it was the wrong answer the moment it left his lips.

Eddie snorted out of his nose, the right corner of his lips turning up into a small smirk for half a second. 

“ How could you not?” He inquired, feircly.” It's your own god damn body, Rich. How in the living fuck could you think any of....this”. He motioned to Richie with a flick of his wrist.”, wasn't a problem?” 

Richie, feeling a hint of guilt pool in his stomach, absently twiddled his with fingers. The nerves on his thighs suddenly heating up at the feel of his belly, it’s not that big, slightly resting on them and cheeks burning with shame as he became aware of how just how big his face felt in that moment- how fat. 

He scratched at the underside of his jaw.

“ I...I don’t know..” Richie stopped scratching his- double- chin and forced his hands onto his lap. “ I just thought..I...I thought you didn’t....care..” 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Eddie closed his eyes and took a calming breath in. Pinching the bridge of his nose with both pointer fingers while he laid on the chairs backrest. 

“ What gave you that idea, Rich?”

The room turned a hot, burning ice. 

Richie bit his lip, and Eddie’s eye twitched.

“ Was it the weeks since I’ve let you touch me in bed...the diet pamphlets I’ve been laying out around the house...the comments I’ve made about how big your shirts have gotten since we’ve been married.” 

Richie’s lips twitched. Eddie smirked and tilted his head.“ Do you remember our wedding day, Richie?”

“...yeah...it was the best day of my life, how could I forget it...?” Richie gave a soft chuckle, breathless just from listening to his husband speak.

Eddie laughed loudly, not at Richie, at his response. Shaking his head with a creepy smile. “ Of course it was your best day ever....You drank wine and ate cake the whole time. A depressed, Fatties paradise, am I right?” 

Silence.

Eddie nodded with a stretched grimace.

“ But...do you remember how tight your suit had been, that day?” Eddie inquired, lowly, his eyes shaded.” How we had to fit you for it two...three? Times..” Richie swallows thickly as Eddie leans back in the chair with his arms crossed.

“...Yes, but it fit...”

“But, oh, it was still so tight, wasn’t it? Seams about to blow right off of you after your second round of cake...” Eddie raised his hand and rubbed his pointer finger to his thumb. “ Had to basically rip it off you once we got home...Like a biscuit can being busted open.” Eddie licked the edges of his mouth with a sharp tongue.

Richie felt a shiver go up his spine. His lips cracked open, finding the silence a chance to intervene but, Eddie’s voice over casted his own.

For once.

“ I doubt you could fit into your suit, now.”

The tips of Richie’s thighs bounced the table as he flinched.” Eddie, please, don’t. This isn’t a big deal. I-“

“ No, Richie. It is a big deal!” Eddie slammed his hands on the table, spilling his glass of water.

“ It’s the biggest deal I have right now! Why? Because, I just can’t get it through my head that you!” Eddie harshly pointed at Richie.” Had an the idea that I ENJOY having an obese husband!”

Richie’s face flushed.” I-“ 

Eddie interrupted him, again.

“ Like, how? Why? I need to know, Richie! I don’t understand!” He ran a bony hand through his hair, destroying the many hours of time spent geling it to perfection, and gritted his teeth.

Agitated. Aggressive.

Richie pondered back on the vows they made that very day- how Eddie said that through thick, or thin, they would never split and he would always be there for him...

“...you said you loved me....I thought you loved me.” His voiced bubbled, and popped, with unshed tears.” Am I wrong?”

“ Oh, no no no no, Richie. I love you-I do, Rich,” Eddie Said, his voice sickly sweet, smile clenched tightly. Richie waited for the ‘but’, and it came.

“ ...well, I loved the you two sizes ago...I loved the you that didn’t constantly ignore their hygiene and stuffed their face with chips every day...I loved the, borderline, thin husband I married those five months ago...not this sad excuse of a comedian turning into an expanding balloon!” Eddie took a breath, face flushed red with sweat drops rolling his his forehead, and Richie coward back in his seat. Frighted

It hurt...all of it.

Eddie, without a word, pushed his chair back. Nearly knocking it over.

He stomped over to Richie’s side of the table, face masked with a sheet of hard steel metal Gripping one of the comedians biceps, cringing at the fleshy feeling that enveloped his fingers, he hoisted the man up from his chair. 

With surprising strength...

Not caring about the way Richie yelped in fear, or the multiple ways he said ‘Eddie, you’re hurting me.’ In his scared, little voice.

Richie pulled to get out of Eddie’s grip, but found the man’s lock stronger than an iron clasp.

It would of aroused him a bit, Eddie being stronger than him in bed, but his mind was currently to stressed to care about what his dick had to say. At the moment. 

“ Eddie, honey, Eds? What are you doing? Please let go of me, we can talk about this, please! We can find a solution! I can change!” Richie pleas were met with nothing but a heated stare. 

He closed his mouth. 

Eddie’s brain went static, and he dragged Richie to the bathroom. 

Kicking open the door, bouncing the knob against the wall, Eddie pulled a still struggling Richie inside. And the slammed his closed right behind himself.

Then, he just stared.

His brown eyes, usually so full of love and warmth, raked over Richie like he was a bunch of plastic that burst from a trash bag. Pupils painfully slow to gaze over his stomach and slide down his thighs.

It felt....invasive, somehow.Wrong..

He didn’t know.

Eddie took a step forward, Richie took one back, and looked up at his husband. “ I used to think your were so beautiful..With your strong stomach, not muscled, but flat and smooth...your arms made my knees quiver with excitement every time you wore short sleeves...” Eddie’s eyes lit up with a shinny glint at the memory, his fingers dancing an inch over Richie’s arm, as if he were truly feeling it. 

The phantom touch made Richie’a skin prickle.

“..Your face was square, Sharp, and chiseled...plain with strong bones and...slanted cheeks...” His hand dropped down, limply, to his side and swung back and fourth. He smiled, and Richie didn’t know whether to smile back, or not..

It hurts, still.

“ You used to be so...god damn beautiful, Richie....and, and...” Eddie brought a finger to his lips.”...I loved you...”

Richie’s breath hitched, his heart thumping an extra beat. The words ‘I love you’ always had an impacting affect on him. Be it from his parents, a stranger, an enemy...or, Eddie, the words were special to him.

And he just couldn’t get enough of it.

The comedian’s lips slipped slightly upwards. His feet shuffled a forward and he reached out to touch Eddie’s shoulder.

“Eds...I...I love you, to-“

Eddie ripped his fingers off the moment they touched his shirt. Eyes lit with a flame Richie had only ever seen once in his life. And that was when they were defeating the clown...

The ending wasn’t pretty, as you can imagine 

Hard grip on his wrist, again, Eddie clashed his teeth together. “ But it’s gone, Richie!” He Bit out.” The love is gone! Your beauty! Your body! Gone! All of it! Gone gone gone gone!” 

Eddie stomped his foot against the ground, like a toddler that’s not yet ready for their nap. His eyes grew misty.

“ And I fucking hate it, Rich! I hate it so much, you have no idea!”

Richie stayed silent, but he thought he had a clue as to how bad Eddie felt about it. 

His screams were always the loudest of the club, after all. Piercing...and attention grabbing. Always loud enough for Richie to hear. 

“ I just-....Richie, oh my fucking god! you’re just so fucking fat, Richie...I mean, look at this gut.”

In an instant, Eddie’s other hand went diving to Richie’s middle. Gripping the extra skin of his stomach with white knuckles. Scratching his fingers into the sensitive spots on Richie’s side.

It did NOT tickle.

Richie, having not expected it, hunched over his middle. Mouth gasped open in a undignified moan as the fingers stunned the organs underneath, and left him throbbing in pain.

Eddie gripped the fat of Richie’s back and forced him to bend over more. A maniac look in his eyes as his smile grew from Richie’s shocked expression.

He shook Richie’s stomach, a quick tug, and bent down to whisper in his lovers ear.

“ Oh god, Richie...you’re so thick and soft. Your stomachs already big when standing but, oh, when you sit it’s nearly in two fucking rolls.” His snarls sent spit flying into the others ear.”...Looking at the outline of you gut through your shirt at the dinner table, while you stuffed your fat face, made me sick...Fucking disgusting pig. How could you let it get this bad?” Eddie gripped.

“ How could you just...not care about how you look...How the people around look at you. Think of you, think of us- of me!” Eddie let go of the hand at Richie’s stomach, who went to immediately cover it, but squeezed harder on the skin of his back. 

Huffing out a laugh at the taller mans whimper.

“...Have you seen the way our friends look at you when you stuff your fat face with food?..They think you’re a slob- a big, fat, fucking slob.” Eddie stood over the frightened man like a giant, eyes hungry for his tears.

He would get none.

Eddie let go of Richie’s back fat and sunk his finger into the soft skin under the mans chin. His eyes rolling in pleasure at the way Richie winced from the pinch of his nails. 

Oh yes.

“...They stopped inviting us to dinner parties cause of you, you know?” Eddie brought up.” Our friends.”

“Bev told me they’re ‘Not willing to risk the effort of making a nice family meal when you come in and eat it all in one bite’....and don’t you always, Richie? Cause you’re just so hungry....So full, thick with fat and covered in grease- you pig...” 

With a jerk, Eddie swiped his finger up Richie’s chin and gripped his cheeks. Squishing then together so that his full lips pursed up, and he could only breathe through his nose.

Eddie studies Richie’s face. Calculating something in his fast paced brain, a thing Richie couldn’t conclude. 

The fingers on his cheeks dug deeper.

“ But...We can fix this, Richie...” Eddie’s eye soften, but his pupils are still chocked full with a scheme.

“I can make you better...Thinner...I can save you, Richie...I can make you..Beautiful, again.” Eddie spoke as if he were a god, reaching out to his disciples for their greatest sins. Ready to take control. 

Eddie forcefully tilted Richie’s eyes to stare right back at his. 

“..Would you like that, Richie?” He asked, sweetly.” Would you like me to save you?...Help you?” 

It was a pleasing tone. Completely manipulative. Yes...but, if anyone knew anything about Eddie, is was that, once he had a plan...you stuck to it.

Or you’d face the consequences...of what? 

Most didn’t know... and Richie wasn’t about to find out.

Not being able to speak, He nodded. It was like the sun had come out on Eddie’s face. His eyes grew big and wild with excitement. Smile half the size of his normal one.

The comedian would give anything to make that smile stay.

Eddie released Richie’s face and hugged him close.” Oh, thank you Richie! Thank you! Thank you! Oh my god.” Pulling back, Richie sad at the lose of contact, Eddie kept his hands on Richie’s shoulders. Looking over him once more.

“ This will be easy.” He laughed.” So easy, Richie! You just have to follow my plan...You’ll be back to your normal self in no time!....” Eddie sat back on his heels, whispering under his breath.” you’ll be beautiful again....”

Richie gave a wiry smile. Eye brows scrunched up in slight worry. 

He was hesitant to clasp Eddies hand with his own. Scared the man would poke or prod at his softness with more force.

Richie swallowed slowly. “ I’ll do anything to make you happy, Eds...” Richie stared at his husband with a dopey smile and half lidded eyes. Hand tingling at the touch of someone else’s skin against his own.

‘ give me affection....’

Eddie ignored Richie’s soft moment and pulled his hand away, carelessly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever...How about we begin now? You know, to settle into things and get on the right track? See what does you good, or bad? Huh?” Eddie’s eyes sparkled.

He raised a brow, confused .”I don’t see why not.” Richie scratched the back on his head, fingers digging in at the soft layer of fat on his neck. 

‘ It will be the first to go.’ He thought.

“ What do we need to do, boss? Lead the way!” It was Richie’s first attempt at humor in thirty minutes. He thought it was clever. Eddie did not.

“ Well, to start, I need you to open your mouth.”

Richie raised a cautious brow.” Open...my mouth?”

“Yes.” Eddie nodded.” Open your mouth, and we can begin.”

The comedian was still confused.” Okay, but, how-“

“ Shhh! Don’t talk back to me, I’m trying to help you.” Eddie quieted him. 

“ Just. Open. Your. Mouth....And your process will begin.”His movements were jerky and slow, like a robot without oil. 

Richie felt the hairs on his arms stand up. It was fucked.

All of it was fucked.

He was just having a nice dinner not even a few minutes ago, with a husband he thought loved him and, now...now he’s in the bathroom. Promising himself to man that says he can make him better, normal again.

Beautiful.

....

Richie opened his mouth. A low chuckle escaped the others lips.

“ Very good, Richie...Very good...Now, this might hurt, for the first few times but, you’ll get used to it..” Eddie shifted out of Richie’s vision.

Hot breath tickled his ear “ Just stay still...”

Richie didn’t understand what was happening, until it was to late.

Eddie, without much warning, shoved his pointer finger down onto the back of Richie’s throat and pressed harder until vomit began to rumble, and roll up his throat.  
The chunks sprayed out like sprinkler before Eddie could release his hand from Richie’s mouth and then turned into a fine stream of vomit as Richie curled himself over to the toilet.

Eddie stepped back to watch his ‘master piece’ unfold. Eyes filled with fascination at the way Richie’s stomach inflated and the deflated with every big heave.

Breathtaking.

“That’s it baby boy, that’s it pig, cleanse yourself of all that toxic fat, throw it all up until your ribs are showing, please, baby, do it for me...throw it all up and I’ll give you a kiss.” Eddie rubbed at the taller mans back, making the skin beneath it burn.

Richie ignored it as another wave of chunks spewed out of his mouth and nose.

“ You’re doing Great, my brave soldier...just keep it up....keep it up, baby...” He bent down to kiss the naked patch behind Richie’s ear, and whispered, ‘I love you.’

Richie groaned and the other stood up with a chuckle.

His small shadow swaddled the black haired males hunched frame in a blanket of darkness. Sending out a chill through the closed bathroom space. 

He put his hands on his hips, smiling with sharp teeth.

“ You’ll be beautiful once more, Richie...I’ll make you beautiful.” He cackled.

“ I promise....”

The sound of vomit hitting water crashed through the air...

And, behind Richie’s back, Eddie’s eyes seemed to flash yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I hope you enjoyed...that
> 
> Leave a comment about anything you might want to see, or think needs changing! Feed back is appreciated! 
> 
> Have some nice hours! Goodbye :)


End file.
